


you call but i just cut the line

by pastelgalaxia



Series: raindrops and roses au [3]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Mind Control, am i going to make all the titles glass animals lyrics?, doi is kind of an asshole in this chapter, duck guy - Freeform, extremely short chapter lol, i didn’t really know what to write, i hope i’m not confusing anyone, its not his fault though, more info on the curse, robin is doing his best, shrignold(mentioned), the answer is yes, this is just me stalling so i don’t have to write the birthday chapter, this is right after the prologue so doi is 13 again lol, watch my writing slowly get worse and worse lmao, yellow guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxia/pseuds/pastelgalaxia
Summary: it’s a few months after doi’s encounter with a faery.robin finds him late at night, but something is off.(this is a flashback chapter by the way, sorry if i’m confusing anyone)
Series: raindrops and roses au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088900
Kudos: 2





	you call but i just cut the line

robin found him at the open doorway, staring out at the snow.

he had awoken to the sound of light footsteps passing by his door. being careful not to wake red, he had pulled on a robe and opened the door, just in time to see doi making his way downstairs.

now he was staring at the boy with confusion and a little bit of fear.

_this doesn’t have anything to do with... what happened in june... does it?_

_god, i hope not._

“doi?” robin asks gently, and as the boy turns around, he has to stifle a gasp.

while doi’s eyes are usually a soft green color, right now they are a bright, startling shade of pink.

“what are you doing up, robin?” doi asks, and the man can’t help but shudder slightly as the boy’s eyes seem to drill into his mind.

“doi, are you okay? what are you doing here?”

doi turns away from him, and takes a step out into the snow. robin steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder, trying to guide him back inside. with only his pajamas and bare feet, the boy is sure to freeze to death outside.

_what is he doing?_

to robin’s shock, doi shrugs off his hand and takes another step outside.

“he’s waiting for me. i have to go.”

robin feels a heavy weight settle in his stomach. “he... are you talking about the faery who attacked you?”

doi turns around suddenly, fire in his strangely colored eyes. “he didn’t _attack_ me. you’ve got it all wrong, and i have to go now.”

“no,” robin says, and the waver in his voice is barely noticeable, “no, i’m not letting you go back there. it’s snowing, and it’s cold, and the forest is dangerous, and that faery is dangerous, and i don’t want you to get hurt!”

the boy’s eyes soften slightly, even as he walks further outside. “i’ll be alright, robin. he won’t hurt me.”

“how do you _know_?”

doi pauses slightly. 

“i just know.”

there’s a large gust of cold wind, and robin shields his face. when he looks back up, the boy is gone.

_he’s gone._

_he went back to that monster and it’s my fault, it’s all my fault, i should have done something more to stop him_

robin lets out a sob, wrapping his arms around himself and letting tears fall from his eyes.

_he’s gone he’s gone he’s gone he’s gone he’s gone he’s gone_

he ends up crying himself to sleep.

———————————————————

there was no need to worry.

doi is back the next morning, bags under his eyes and a haunted look on his face.

_what happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> little bit of curse description here in case people are still confused :)
> 
> shrig is basically mind controlling doi, but it only takes effect once he falls asleep until the next morning.
> 
> he’s also wiping doi’s memory, so that doi doesn’t remember what happens when he’s under control.
> 
> for what purposes? guess what? you get to find out along with every single other character in this fic :)


End file.
